Princess Jupiter/History
Background Jupiter was born to King Gold and Queen Juno of Wu Xing as their third daughter, making her the younger sister of Princess Vesta and Princess Neptune and older sister of Princess Terra. Jupiter was the only one of her sisters to have been born a pegasus, though she eventually earned her alicorn horn. Following the disappearance of their father, Jupiter assisted her sisters in taking over rulership of Wu Xing. As princess of the sky, Jupiter rules and watches over the skies of Wu Xing. Her speed in the air is unmatched be any other, even that of Rainbow Dash. At some point, Jupiter met and befriended a griffin named Gypsy. The pair bonded over their shared sense of adventure and free spirited attitude and eventually, romance blossomed between the two. However, the relationship ultimately fell apart when Gypsy suggested Jupiter leave Wu Xing to travel the world with her. Jupiter was unwilling to simply abandon her family and could not abandon her duties as a princess. Gypsy became upset at Jupiter for this, believing she was not truly free spirited as she claimed to be. Despite this break up, Gypsy returned some time later and the pair quickly rekindled their romance, only for it to end the exact same way as before. Thus began a destructive cycle of their on-again off-again relationship. Journey to the West Running out of ideas, Vesta sent a message across the sea to Canterlot, requesting the aid of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but was disappointed when the two sisters sent Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends instead. Vesta was ready to turn them away since they were not the help she requested, but her adviser, Lucky Streak cited their many victories and convinced her to let them stay and help. During this time, the sisters were known to have gotten into arguments with each other at an increasing rate, which Prometheus attributed to the stress of ruling the kingdom and their lack of progress with finding Gold. However, it was revealed that these arguments were due to the influence of Rage Gems in the silver bracelets given to them by a local silversmith, who was none other than their uncle Silver in disguise. Silver, ignorant to their relation to him, attacked the sisters to take the throne for himself. With Neptune, Jupiter attacked Silver, but was turned into a statue by him. Terra intervened, however, and revealed the truth to Silver that they were all his nieces. Silver did not believe her at first and was overcome with shock and guilt for having attacked his own family yet again, returning Jupiter to normal. But before the siblings could question him further, their attention was drawn away to an attack by the Shadow Ponies. After repelling the attack, Jupiter playfully teased Rainbow Dash, who wished to race her and said that if Rainbow Dash could catch her, they would have a race. Vesta remarked that the chase was in fact the race. Jupiter remained behind when Vesta led an expedition to the Shadowlands to search for their missing father. Upon their return, Jupiter discovered the fate of their father and took part in the Festival of Gold, a celebration made in honor of Gold's sacrifice for his kingdom. The sisters all embraced tightly before later witnessing Sunset's coronation. Some time after this, Jupiter became briefly involved with a male pony, who's identity she does not know to this day, which resulted in the birth of her son, Prince Mercury. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z